Sepuluh drabbles Of ASEAN
by Dhiedevilish666
Summary: "Apa liat-liat, Ndon! kau senang ya aku menderita seperti ini?"  Sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan sukses di dahi Malaysia. Ada sedikit raut kesal di wajah tampan Indonesia dan ekspresi tercengang dari wajah cantik Malaysia.  "Cepat sembuh Malon bodoh!"


**~ Hetalia is still owned and ****by Hidekaz Himaruya and he is totally Japanese ~**

**~ Bahasa Indonesia / countries name / OC / OOC / Fantasy ~**

**~ Characters : ASEAN + Australia, dan N. Zealand ~**

**~ Rate : T ( for safety ) ~**

**~ Male : Indonesia, Australia, Thailand, Kamboja, Filipina, Brunai Darussalam ~**

**~ Female : Malaysia, New Zealand, Vietnam, Laos, Myanmar, Singapura~**

**A (All about you)**

"Malon, pelit amat sih lu, gue cuma mau ngecek lu ngumpetin keris keramat gue atau nggak?"

"Nggak boleh, ini kamar cewek!"

Semenit kemudian suara keras pintu terbanting menggema memenuhi seluruh ruangan ASEAN family. Personifikasi Negeri merah-putih diusir tanpa hormat.

Di sebuah lemari berwarna merah muda terdapat beberapa barang antik semacam keris, batik, rendang setengah busuk, bahkan celana dalam pria. Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum karena koleksinya semakin banyak.

"Kalau aku tidak boleh memilikimu, salahkah jika aku ingin memiliki tentang dirimu?"

**B (Blind)**

Air mata Vietnam tidak berhenti mengalir sejak mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya malam itu dan menyebabkan hubungan mereka berdua berakhir, Vietnam berteriak kencang dalam diam.

"Apa kau sudah buta, Kau lebih memilih seekor gajah daripada aku?"

**C (Cold and Fever)**

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu, Indon!"

Indonesia tidak bergeming tatkala adik perempuannya yang sedang demam tinggi itu memberontak tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Si Negeri Garuda melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengkompresnya, menyiapkan obat, dan menyelimutinya. Ditatapnya dengan sendu Malaysia yang sedang setengah sekarat itu, wajahnya merah, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan sedikit berkeringat.

"Apa liat-liat, Ndon! kau senang ya aku menderita seperti ini?"

Sebuah ciuman mendarat dengan sukses di dahi Malaysia. Ada sedikit raut kesal di wajah tampan Indonesia dan ekspresi tercengang dari wajah cantik Malaysia.

"Bodoh, aku ini khawatir, aku takut… takut sekali melihatmu seperti ini, aku tahu kau ini cerewet, menyebalkan dan suka mencuri, tapi aku nggak mau kehilangan kau, cepat sembuh Malon bodoh!"

Sementara itu Malaysia sedang berharap dirinya ditakdirkan sakit untuk selamanya.

**D (Digital Camera)**

Myanmar baru saja membeli sebuah kamera digital. Cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer di sebuah perusahaan terkenal akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Jadi boss Hungary, apa tugas pertamaku?"

Sebuah seringai terukir dari wajah cantik Hungary.

"Aku ingin foto 'bagus' antara Indonesia dan Filipina sedang… kau tahulah, siapapun semenya aku tidak peduli"

"Siap boss!"

**E (Extra cash)**

Dua bocah mungil, Brunai dan New Zealand berinisiatif berdagang sayuran untuk mengisi liburan sekolah. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan orang dewasa berwajah ceria.

"Adik manis, tomat sekilo berapa?"

"Satu dollar, boleh ditawar, kok"

"Manis-manis lho kak, kayak saya" jawab New Zealand narsis.

"Aku bayar dua kali lipat, asal kalian mau ikut denganku, tak perlu khawatir, nanti kalau sudah sore kalian boleh pulang"

Brunai pun berseri-seri sambil mengucap 'Alhamdulillah' sedangkan New Zealand hanya terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti. Sementara itu, si pria berwajah ceria mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dan tersenyum mencurigakan.

**F (Flower)**

"Laos, bunga apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti bunga mawar, bukankah bunga mawar itu cantik? Kalau kau mau aku bisa membelikannya"

"Salah, aku lebih suka bunga Kamboja"

Pemuda di depan Laos bersemu merah, genggaman tangannya semakin erat kepada sang gadis, sambil menatap langit yang cukup cerah pagi itu, keduanya tertawa penuh keceriaan.

**G (Game)**

Singapore dan Australia menghabiskan hari Minggu mereka untuk bermain game playstation. Sudah sepuluh kali Singapore kalah dari lima belas kali permainan.

"Ini tidak mungkin"

"Sudahlah Singapore, akui saja kalau aku ini 'The King Of Gamers' saat ini"

"Okay, baiklah, apa maumu!"

"Seperti perjanjian yang tadi telah kita sepakati, aku boleh meminta apa saja jika aku menang, kan?"

Singapore berpikir sejenak 'palingan si koala jelek ini minta uang'

"Tentu, apa maumu? Doujin gratis? Uang? Blackberry-blackberryku?"

"Bukan, aku mau…"

"Apaan? Lama!"

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarku, Singapore?"

Dan dunia Singapore seakan berhenti berputar.

**H (Hate)**

"Apa yang paling kau benci di dunia ini Filipina?"

"Banyak hal"

"Contohnya?"

Diacungkannya sebuah pistol kearah kepala sang reporter, Australia. Aura intimidasi mulai menguar dari tubuh Filipina walaupun sejatinya dia masih memasang wajah cerianya.

"Contohnya kamu, ganggu aja, lagi sibuk nih, cepat segera angkat kaki dari sini atau kulubangi kepalamu"

Australia pulang ke Negerinya dengan tubuh gemetar.

**I (Idol)**

Para cewek-cewek ASEAN kini sedang tengah tergila-gila akan sosok penyanyi asal Canada, Justin Bieber. Para cowok-cowok ASEAN pun tidak mau kalah, mereka juga mempunyai idola, seorang penyanyi cantik yang berasal dari Canada juga, Avril Lavigne. Nan jauh di sana, Canada dan beruang kesayangannya sedang menikmati pancakenya.

"Kumakichi, aku senang warga ASEAN mulai mengakuiku dan menganggapku ada"

"Siapa kau?"

"Canada, dayo~~~"

**J (J'Taime)**

Malam itu langit Vietnam begitu indah ditemani bulan purnama beserta bintang-bintang. Vietnam memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menggelitik masuk melalui celah jendela. Derap langkah seseorang datang menuju kamar Vietnam. Bibirnya melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit membentuk sebuah senyuman. Matanya masih terpejam dan menunggu kekasihnya untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

"Thai, kau tahu kan kalau ini sudah malam, apa maumu?"

Nafas pria itu mulai mendera di sekitar telinga Vietnam, membuatnya merinding. Namun Vietnam masih bersikeras untuk tetap memejamkan matanya, menunggu kekasihnya berbuat lebih jauh.

"Kutanya sekali lagi Thai, apa maumu malam-malam datang kemari?"

"J'taime (I love you)… j'taime… Vietnam, ma chere"

Kedua alis Vietnam mengkerut. Sejak kapan Thailand bisa berbahasa Perancis? Dan kenapa suara Thailand berubah. Oh… tidak! Seketika itu juga, Vietnam membuka matanya dan…

"FRANCE, what the f*ck, GET OUT OF MY LAND, NOW!"

**~ Berakhir tidak awesome ~ Mohon review-nya teman-teman ^_^**


End file.
